


A Little Change

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur and Vivi switched traits!, Gen, Glowing drug-like mushrooms, Other, Pre-Cave, The gang on a mission, and also this is a recent fic, essentially Arthur's more braver and more of a rist-taker, when Vivi's just more scared, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: The gang goes on a mission to find a ghost in the mines. But instead they found something else.





	A Little Change

Vivi find it hard to resist eating a glowing mushroom, it is called the mushroom of wonders and wisdom, she took a nib, it tasted funny, she prepared herself before eating a chunk out.

"Huh.. I don't—" Vivi's eyes widen, her mouth open agape. 

She stayed like that for a long time.

Until Arthur came in, and saw Vivi standing there lifeless,she was in a kneeling position, her head hanging forward,loosely.

Arthur stood there and watched his usually hyperactive and courageous friend kneeling there, whilst they're searching for a ghost. Weird.

Arthur leave her like that, before the second time he saw her, she was in the same position.

Arthur quickly went to her,as panic started surging in, his body went straight to action.

"Vivi?" Arthur tried to calm himself,maybe Vivi was just looking at a clue, for a ridiculous amount of time.

Arthur walked to her slowly, trying to calm himself.

Then he saw Vivi lifeless, he quickly panicked, before seeing a glowing mushroom. Huh, maybe she ate this? Upon closer inspection, yes, she did in fact ate a glowing mushroom in some haunted mine.

Arthur swear that Vivi will get killed one day.

Wait, it's not poisonous is it!?

Arthur panicked.

He calmed himself again, the last time he panicked over little things, it doesn't do anything good.

He quickly checked her breathing, she was still breathing, but seeing a wide-eyed, open-mouth Vivi was terrifying to look at.

He smelled the mushroom, it smelled delicious prompting him to eat it, he knew he was going to regret this, but maybe it's just some form of LSD, one thing's for sure,Vivi isn't dead yet.

Arthur took a bite and instantly regretted it.

_______________

Lewis was done with the investigation,confirmed no ghost. He looked at Mystery who also just came in. Weird Mystery is usually with Vivi,at least most of the time.

Also, Arthur didn't came back yet. That couldn't be good.

Both Mystery and Lewis gave each other a worried look.

Before hearing a loud shrill.

Lewis looked back at Mystery who need no more confirmation and they both ran.

___________

 

"Man,Vivi what were you thinking!?" Arthur scolded, putting his hands on his hips.

"W-what am I t-thinking..? I don't even remember where we are!" Vivi protested, indignant.

"Yeah, I guess me neither.. but you still did something stupid,I know it!" Arthur accused, pointing at her with his left.

"Well, I-I di-didn't! S-so s-suck it up,l-loser!"

"Really,loser now?"

Lewis and Mystery came in, and was relieved that Vivi and Arthur was just having one of their arguments.

It lasted longer than they expected, Lewis finally decided to break it.

"Guys,guys. Come on let's head back, I think we're all just a bit tired, tonight."

Both Vivi and Arthur turn to him.

"Wait, where are we?" Arthur asked.

"In a haunted mine, remember? A mission." Lewis was already walking out, expecting them to follow suit.

"What!? A haunted mine!? Are you out of your mind?" Lewis thought that Arthur was up and ranting again, complaining about why they're even here,then Vivi will quiet him, then he'll give Arthur an apologetic smile, before they all head back to the van and explain why their absent,and why they didn't remember where they are.

"This is am-azing!" Arthur cheered, before Vivi let out a whimper.

"A-a haunted m-mine, aren't those d-dangerous?" Vivi said,with a shaking voice.

That's where both Lewis and Mystery arch a brow.

"Eh,you probably chose it, now come on let's go get us some ghost!" Arthur already went to one of the mining routes.

Lewis stopped Arthur from going anywhere, and held his arm, Arthur lost his footing for a second before regaining his balance.

"Hey what's the big deal,Lew?" Arthur looked at him demandingly.

Lewis can't help but to feel intimidated, just a little.

"U-uh we're done here—"Vivi cuts in. "Thank the heavens, l-let's get out of here."

"So we're going cheap today huh, total bust it is then."

Arthur walked to the direction of the exit, when they went back, Lewis decided to ask about their change of demeanor.

"Hey Art?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! What kinda question is that?" Arthur gave him a playful smile. The first he'd seen,on a mission no less. Okay this night was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Vivi was already in the van,eager to get back home.

She was in the passenger seat, hugging Mystery tight, her whole being shaking.

Arthur smiled, a wide, genuine smile.

"Race you there,who wins get to drive!"

"Wait! Art!"

That night, Arthur drove and instead of getting lost, having Vivi yelling at him about the directions, They all almost died numerous times before finally landing back home.

"Just a few scratches,major deal."Arthur dismissed the whole drive like it was nothing,and Vivi was gripping the edges of the seat so tight, her nails cut some of the leather skin.

Lewis have some questions.


End file.
